urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
2007
This is a list of updates that happened in 2007. January. January 3rd:Timber new stats:'Following the latest poll, we updated Timber's stats. He now has 6 power and 6 damages at level 5. His ability remains the same (it gives an additional damage point to everyone in his team) '''January 3rd:Abilities and Bonuses corrections:'The following long lasting bugs in the calculation of abilities and bonuses have been corrected: *Characters with both a stop ability and stop bonus will block anything as expected (ex: Dieter) *Characters with a -X attack, min Y in both ability and bonus will reduce the opponent attack as expected (ex: Zatman vs Dorian) Let us know if you see any remaining bugs. Please do your testing in the Danger Zone as there is no randomness and thus you can be absolutly sure of the outcome (except when attacks are equals). 'January 4th:Ga ook eens naar het Nederlandstalige forum:'The site is now in Dutch, If you select Dutch as your language you'll see all messages in Dutch on the forums. 'January 9th:Official IRC channel:'If you are an irc addict, you can join our (brand new) official Chan on freenode using thoses parameters: server: eu.freenode.net (or any other freenode server)channel: #urbanrivals. 'January 19th:Importants news:'Tonight we will be introducing a new version of the server, a new version of the flash client and a new handling of timeout and forfeits. The new server is optimized to allow more players simultaneously. '''January 24th:New feature: live tracker during tournaments: As you may have noticed, we added a live tracker during tournament to inform you about: *your current position, and average pts per battle during the tournament *the player before you and the current Leader. We hope that you'll enjoy this new feature! January 26th:"It's your turn" but no opponent card:'This bug (very hard to track) is supposed to be fixed since now. Could you tell us if you see it reappear (this specific bug only) ? Please, use the contact us page. '''January 28th:The Cards of Sun éditions:'For those who would not have received the newsletter of January, in here is an extract or are officially announced the new to collector : Summary: Especially since the cards of the BD of the Publishing Sun is distributed in the packs only during 6 months! The cards of Kookaburra will thus go out of the distribution in March, then in April it will be in the tour of those of the Mysteries, et cetera. February 'Febuary 2nd:New characters: Invasion:'Two creatures from space are wreaking havoc in the streets of Clint City! Ingsthra and SkrumxxT, the brand new members of the Sakrohm, landed on earth only a few days ago, but they have already inflicted massive damage to the opposing clans. The Pussycats are the first to react to this invasion with two dangerously sexy recruits: Alice and Sakura Cr. These characters are available now in the New Blood, Danger and Action packs from the shop. 'Febuary 8th:Lost warehouse, new rules:'In order to support players who wish to evolve quickly their characters and who are annoyed by the unfairness of some others, we have changed the rules in the Lost Warehouse. From now on, the sum of the XP won for a round ( 25% bonus) is split between the 2 characters in equals shares. Level up bonus are active, battle result xp and battles points are as usual but there is no battle points per round and no KO bonus.We hope you'll enjoy theses new rules. '''Febuary 9th:Calling Brasilians for help: We have a growing (very fast) number of Brasilians playing Urban Rivals. We are already working on a portugese version of the game but the second most requested feature is buying credits using SMS or Phone. So I'm calling out to all brasilians: can you give us example of games websites that allow SMS/Phone payment in Brazil (if therre is any)? Our current provider (allopass) will be releasing many new south-americans countries (Argentina, Uruguay etc..) but still no Brazil... and we would love to give our players a simple way to get their credits. Thank you for you help Febuary 13th:3 New countries added to the shop using SMS! (txt msg): We are really happy to announce that Portugal, Luxembourg and Netherlands residents can now get their credits using their mobile phone at our shop Febuary 16th:New Characters: Trial by fire: Stopping at nothing to lead the Nightmare Clan to victory, Ielena prepares to strike harder than ever before with new help from Kenny, a strange child with great powers and Sheitane an evil fortune teller. Meanwhile, the Sentinels confirms its commitment to protecting the city with the addition of two elite members: the incorruptible Klaus and Luis, a promising rookie. These characters are available now in the New Blood, Danger and Action packs from the shop. Febuary 20th:Slowliness: We have been experiencing a huge increase of simultaneous players, especially during tournaments times. We have already installed 2 new servers, and we hope to have them active as early as tomorrow evening. You should then experience a much more smooth gameplay. We are truly sorry for the inconvience and rest assured that quality of service is our top priority. Febuary 21st:New servers are up and running: You should see a great improvement, especially during tournaments times. Febuary 22nd:Improvements and bug fixs: Today we've: *Fixed the double-results after battle that occured from time to time. *Fixed the guild mail (player picture) *Improved grately the sending of mails (private msg, guild msg) *Optimized (again) the website & game overall speed. Febuary 26th:Ambre new stats: We changed Ambre stats according to the poll results. Her new stats are: Power: 6, damage: 4 (Ability: Team: Courage power +3). March March 2nd:New characters: Girl Power:'Sexy and dangerous, the girls from Clint City are playing a major part in the clan wars. Following the path of Elya, the feared fighter from the Fang Pi Clang, Miss Twice quickly became one of the most important members of the GHEIST while Nahi and Page from Roots were associated to create an unstoppable commando. Can you resist their charms? All these characters are available now in the packs from the shop. '''March 5th:Morphun New Stats:'We changed Morphun level 5 stats according to the poll results, the new stats are: Power 8, Damage 5 and Ability 1 Pillz per turn. 'March 9th:Miss Clint City:'Last month you elected her "Miss Clint City", today, in order to celebrate her victory, we release Miss Chloe, the special edition card! 'March 16th:New cards: Elasti-city:'The All Stars are back in force with the arrivals of Marina the mind blowing gymnast with her elastic body and Frank the ultimate strategist. Meanwhile, the Montana clan is also growing and can now rely on Angelina, the best swindler ever seen and Giovanni, a cold and methodical hit-man. Can the sportsmen succeed? These characters are available in the New Blood, Action and Danger packs. 'March 20th:New poll: ELO Mode:'We need your opinion on what we think is an important matter: What do you want to do with characters that are too strong for the ELO mode. Currently we ban them from the ELO mode and they keep their overpowered stats. Another option would be to alter their stats, so they could fit in the ELO mode and allow them. Which one do you prefer? You can go to your profil page and tell us. 'March 23rd:Collectors:'After 6 months of relentless struggle, Dragan (Sentinel), Reine (Sakrohm), A Award (Sakrohm) and skullface (Sentinel) leave Clint City to join new adventures. These characters will stop being available in packs from the shop as of Saturday March 31st. 'March 30th:New characters: Street kings:'The Bangers are back in Clint City's streets and no one feel safe anymore. Everyone's talking about Graff the uncontrollable vandal and Kevin the megalomaniac superstar. But Ulu Watu Clan don't give up and gets ready to counter attack with Hikiyousan the invincible defender of nature and the fast as lightning Jeff. All these characters are available now in New Blood and Cool Attitude packs. April '''April 1st:Poll result: As voted, Tanaereva and Wee Lee have been removed from the elo mode.They might come back in the future! April 6th:New site: I guess you already noticed that the site changed. Tell us what you think of it... April 13th:Counter attack: The Junta Clan is back to enforce order and discipline. The new arrivals Tank the warrior and Myke the fighter pilot are rallying the troops again. The orders are simple: "Fight!" On the Pussycats side, the sexy stewardess Clara makes her entrance, and she’s very hostile towards men, meanwhile Allan the dance floor king joins the Junkz Clan. The war is on! All these characters are available in New Blood, Action and Cool Attitude packs in the shop. April 23rd:ELO Tournament: We have added credit prizes to the ELO tournament. All players in the top 25 will get 10 credits, players ranked from 26 to 100 will get 5 credits and all players above 1000 points will get 2 credits. April 24th:Flash: Battle stuck after grey effect - Fixed: The bug that stucked some battles after the grey flash has been fixed a few minutes ago (hopefully). If this particular bug keeps coming, let us know thru customer support, thank you! April 25th:The Freaks are coming: Be prepared, friday, the Freaks will start their show, and they expect you to be there... April 26th:Training Room new rules (lost warehouse etc): From now on: The the XP is calculated as if the lower level character has beat the higher level character, then the sum of the XP won is multiply by 2, and split between both players in equals shares. Level up bonuses are actives but there are no battles points for each round and no KO bonus. This should help you levelup your cards quickly, while reducing the problem of "bad players" April 27th:New (small) feature, customize your menu: You can now choose from various character for your personal menu in your preferences & options: Direct link: http://www.urban-rivals.com/player/edit.php April 27th:New Clan: Let the show begins: They've arrived in Clint City and believe it or not, they aren't here to have fun... Please welcome the Freaks circus, featuring Boris the schizophrenic ringmaster, Graziella the sexy assistant and lover of Vassili the jealous knife thrower, and of course the siamese twin sisters Dacha Macha who can no longer stand to be called monsters. All these characters are available in Cool Attitude and New Blood packs in the shop. May May 7th:United Kingdom TXT Msg number & price changed: It seems that the UK txt-msg number to get credits at the shop has been quite unreliable. So, after talking to Allopass, we changed the number and the price (from 2 GBP to 1.5 GBP). Hopefully, it will be 100% reliable now. As usual, if you have any problem to get your credits at the shop, feel free to contact us using customer support (last tab at the top of any page). May 11th:SMS Payment, Australia and Canada: SMS payment is now available in Australia an Canada. Simply click on SMS in the shop page to knwo all the details. May 11th:New characters: Round 1: The Freaks clan is growing and can now rely on Splata, the blood thirsty giant and his mate Guener an insensitive brute. The Fang Pi Clang is also ready to fight with Kerozinn the animal woman and the mysterious but dreadful Seldnor. All these characters are available right now in the New Blood, Cool Attitude and Action packs from the shop. May 14th:More credits for SMS in Norway, Sweden, Belgium and Austria: We have increased the number of credits per 1 sms in the following countries: *Norway *Sweden *Belgium *Austria You now get 60 credits per SMS instead of 40. Prices haven't changed. May 24th:ELO Mode modification proposal: In order to add more fair play (and so.. interrestigness) to the ELO mode, we have read the message boards and an idea seems very interresting: limit the ability to challenge another ELO player based on both ELO values. We don't want to penalize refusals in general, because we think it's too much uncomfortable for the honest players. Here come the proposal: an ELO player can only challenge a player whose ELO value is between -50 and +150 of his own. Example: *A 1000 player can only challenge someone 950 to 1150. *A 1100 player can only challenge someone 1050 to 1250. *A 1200 player can only challenge someone 1150 to 1350. *A 1300 player can only challenge someone 1250 to 1450. *A 1400 player can only challenge someone 1350 to 1550 (if any at THAT level one day). Thus, a courageous lower than you, player can challenge you but a higher elo player cannot "choose" his opponents in the lowers players for easy wins. It would also limit some kind of cheat (arranged games). Let us know what you think of it. If you are OK, we'll add it quickly. May 25th:Mega slowdown during tournaments: We are aware of the annoying slowliness of the site/game during the 18h tournaments. We are truly sorry for the inconvenience, unfortunatly, we don't have any space left in our current hosting center to add more servers. A migration to a more roomy hosting cernter is already planned for June 1st, we will then quickly setup 6 more servers (that will bring us to a total of 12 servers), and then we'll keep adding servers as needed to accomodate the success of the game. Once again, we are truly sorry for the inconvenience. May 25th:New characters: Hidden skills: Juggling, fire, no arms or legs and a long beard? It sounds like a terrible combination unless you're talking about the newest Freaks to hit Clint City. Discover Miss Ming the telekinetic woman without arms and legs, Nanastasia, the incredible bearded woman, Zoltan the impossible juggler and Maciej the legendary fire breather. Being weird just makes them more determined to see their enemies bite the dust. With fighters like these can the Freaks really lose? All these characters are available in Cool Attitude and New Blood Packs in the shop. May 28th:Modifications to ELO and the Lost Warehouse: From now on when you play in ELO mode you will only be allowed to challenge players whose score is within -50 and +150 points of your own. This is intended to prevent players from refusing to fight others of lower level and could be adjusted in the future if they are too restrictive. Also, in the Lost Warehouse you will only get one battle point and one clintz for each match regardless of victory or defeat. To compensate your characters will receive 50% more experience (XP is calculated as if the weaker character had beat the stronger, multiplied by three and divided equally between the cards). You'll continue to receive battle points when your characters level up. May 29th:New Features - Deck, Friends messaging and Game popups: We're launching three new features today: *New Deck UI - There are new controls on "My Deck" that make Deck maintenance easier and more intuitive. *Messaging - You can now receive messages from people on your friends list even if you have refused private messages globally. *New Game Client - The new version of the client allows you to challenge and message other players with just one click. You can also play Urban Rivals in a popup. On the game page choose to play it in normal mode or in a small medium or large popup. Gameplay is the same, it just gives you more options and is very handy for people with small screens. If you have a popup blocker on your browser you may have to set www.urban-rivals.com in the list of allowed sites. June June 2nd:Current issues with the site: The staff is aware of all the bugs that started to occur (+1 clintz, +1 point issues, ELO points issues, and other bigger or smaller issues) and works to fix them. The players are asked to remain calm and understand these are temporary issues that will be fixed as soon as possible. The bugs are related to the recent relocation of the servers to a new bigger hosting facility that will enable the site to handle 4000 simultaneous players. June 4th:Bridget - the results are in: After a very close vote Bridget's stats have been updated. At level 5 she has 6 power and 2 damage with +2 life per turn. Thanks to everyone who voted! June 5th:Bridget - new stats redux: We may have overdone it with Bridget's new stats. We underestimated the impact of her ability and shouldn't have included it in the options. Given the effect the changes have been making on ELO games we've decided to switch her to what was second place in the poll giving her Power 7, Damage 5 and ability of +1 life per turn. Apologies to all of the players who voted for the original update. June 8th:New cards - Intergalactic: Junkz have two recruits with an intergalactic reputation: Tessa the schoolgirl with two lives and her silent but frightening mate Swidz. After an intense period, Freaks seem to be calming a little but nevertheless you should keep watching for Diyo the spectacular acrobat who came to join them. Cassio, the former best friend of Tessa, has found refuge with the Pussycats. Find all these characters in the New Blood, Action and Cool Attitude packs at the shop. June 22nd:New Characters: Everyone is joining the circus: The Freaks aren't finished yet! Once again they've grown massively with the arrivals of Kharl the sad giant looking for revenge, Eve the best friend of the snakes, Crassus the violent clown and Titus the uncontrollable genetically modified tiger. Find all these cards in the New Blood and Cool Attitude packs in the shop. June 26th:Planned Downtime 27/06/2007: Urban Rivals will be down briefly tomorrow morning (June 29) for upgrades. The work will start at 6am GMT and should last for 10 - 15 minutes. June 27th:Summer of Clint City: The holidays are coming. Wonder what you're going to do this summer? Look no further! Clint City is opening its doors and inviting you to the 'Summer of Clint City'. Two months of activities and surprises for a very, very hot summer! June 29th:Back to the roots: After having done a round the world trip, Rass is back among the Ulu Watu Clan. They celebrated all night long and now are ready to wade in thanks to this unexpected reinforcement. Rass is available in the New Blood and Cool Attitude packs. July July 6th:The Fantastic Six: Far from softening the war of the clans, the arrival of six new fighters is going to make everything more intense. While Mickey T, the richest and most influential financier in Clint City and Beetenka, the enemy of the poor join Uppers, All Stars get two heavy new recruits: Amelia a fiery tennis player and especially Loma Noju, a 500 pound rugby player. At the other end of the city, we haven't heard the last of Sakrohm with the arrivals of two new followers: Lunatik and Thomson. Find these characters in the NewBlood, Action and Danger packs in the Shop July 15th:ELO results:'''Well you probably noticed that the ELO results appeared one day earlier, this is due to the action of the technical stuff to prevent a major bug , and this manipulation created this one , next week will be ending on Sunday night, as usual, we apologise for the inconvenience. '''July 19th:"No tournament in progress" Bug is fixed: Sorry about that, It was just about the display. Battles were counted OK. July 20th:Return to order: Clint City alert!!!! Faced with the rise of criminality in Clint City and the appearance of dangerous new species like Leviatonn the powerful recycled bodyguard of the GHEIST, Sentinels set the bar very high with incorruptible Miranda from the northern districts and Skiner the famous criminal hunter. While Z3r0 D34d the unscrupulous hacker joins up with the GHEIST, it's music time at Bangers who welcome Willy, the living legend of funk and BB Cool G, the cursed rapper. All these characters are available in the New Blood, Danger and Action packs at the Shop. July 26th:New features: auto add to my deck (or not) when doing purchases: You now have the ability to choose wether you want your purchases on the market and on the shop to be automatically added to your Deck or not. The 2 options are availables in your player's profile preferences. July 26th:Cheat in daily tournaments: We are going ZERO-tolerance on using organized play in tournaments. From now on, any player suspected of using his guild to rank, or "free win", moderators will reset his tournament score to 0. If doing it again, blacklist, then again, forever block. July 28th:Small change during daily tournaments: Starting with today's 12:00 (paris) tournament, the online player list will be randomized in all "tournaments rooms" and only during tournaments time. This would even the chances to get challenged for everyone and also reduce cheating. July 31st:New rooms UI, new rooms: We've added more rooms to spread the load on more servers. We also added more play options accessible more early based on your comments (for example: a non-random room at level 10). We had to change the User Interface to be able to list all thoses rooms and the rooms to come. August August 2nd:Rooms reorganisations: Based on your comments, a few modifications have been made to the rooms: * Dark Corners East max level has been reduced so more players will be in the Dark Corners West. * Danger Zone Pro has been removed, Danger Zone has no more max level. (there is really not enough players interrested in playing without random). * 2 rooms are totally and exclusively dedicated for ELO: ELO Battles & ELO Battles (non random). No max level. Only for ELO players. Hope you like the changes. August 3rd:Crime on the rise: Clint City ignites with the arrivals of Mona the incredible art thief and Murphy the new bouncer of Borgia's Palace who makes a remarkable rise within Montana. In their corner Roots are back in the fight thanks to Tshern the radioactive peasant and Miken Moose armed with his camera. The Freaks circus also has two new recruits: Soushee the panda and the great magician Ironfield August 4th:No cheat in tournaments - New feature: In order to improve the fair play-ness (if that's a word) in the daily tournaments, from now on: during daily tournaments and only in "ranked" rooms, the players list will completly hide the player details (nickname, country, guild, stars, rank, level) so it would be near impossible for cheaters to setup free wins with guild members, and also to challenge only low levels players. August 12th:Add: ELO "dead time" every monday 0h-4h am (paris time, gmt+1): ''' In order to prevent any problems of ELO matchs a the very end of the tournament period. From now on, any ELO matchs that ends between 12:00-4:00am on monday will not be accounted for ELO. '''August 12th:Lost Warehouse and new Deck Format: In order to make the game a better place, we have created a new Deck format "Level Up": * only 3 maxed characters are allowed in your Deck The Lost Warehouse level max limit has been removed and this new format enforced in that room. The Lost Warehouse PRO has been removed as it was non useful anymore. Before you ask, "why 3 and not 4 or 2 or 5 etc..". Well, we had to choose a limit, it's 3. We may change it in the futur, but we think if you have only a handful of characters to levelup, you can do it in the others rooms. August 17th:Cold sweats: Nightmare return to haunt Clint City with Nistarok the dangerous 3 headed dog and Hel, guardian of dead. There's always action at All Stars who bring in two new recruits: Oyoh triple judo champion of the world and Ashley the mysterious pom pom girl. La Junta prepares for war with the two brothers Uxoh the bomber and Burger the bomb disposal expert. All these characters are available now in the New Blood, Action and Danger packs at the Shop. August 18th:New tournament formats: As you know, we make modifications regularly in order to make the game better for everyone. So, as of Monday, the daily tournaments will change: *New formats: 2 (perhaps 3) new formats will appear with the following rules: no doubles, not more than X stars, and not less than X stars. It is much less restrictive than ELO mode, but still ensures certain balances exist between players Decks. * Addition of special rooms: New special tournament rooms will be created for each of the new formats (not required for players of very low and high level). These rooms will be available at all times but matches will count towards tournaments only when a tournament is in progress (like the current system). * Withdrawal of the other rooms from the tournaments: The matches in the other rooms will not count towards tournaments (even when a tournament is in progress). This is so that everyone plays under identical conditions during the tournaments. *Lowering of level up bonus during the tournaments: These changes are being made so that tournaments are played in a “combative” spirit and the rules of Urban are not twisted, giving an advantage too strong on certain types of “way of playing”. The bonus for leveling up a character during the tournaments will be reduced from 5 points per level at 2 points. This isn't meant as a punishment for people who played with certain styles. Have fun! August 20th:Warning! Imposter Moderator: There is someone running about posing as me asking for passwords. DO NOT Under any circumstances give him your password. I nor any other real member of the UR staff would ask for your password. If you receive a message from anyone posing as a moderator, and they ask for your password, notify me or another Moderator/Admin immediately and we well take care of the individual. Please don't delete the message from your inbox as we can use that as evidence. While the person posing as me has been stopped for the time being, if you receive a message from Storm Wind Evo that is NOT me. As I said before, I would not ask you for your password and do NOT give this person your password. August 22nd:New Allopass countries: Allopass payment is available in several new countries. Russia, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Kazakhstan, Israel, Turkey, Greece, Lithuania can all buy credits via Allopass at the shop. August 24th:Improvements: no more requirement to say "I want to play ELO": Starting now, you don't have to say "I want to play ELO" anymore. As long as your Deck is valid for ELO, you will be shown as an ELO player in the ELO room.And if you go to a "normal" room (let's say Fight Type 1), you'll be shown as a normal player, even if you are using your ELO deck (wich is also compatible with Type 1 format). August 24th:Transfer of Tessa and Swidz: Due to an error, Tessa and Swidz were put in a clan whose description doesn't correspond with that of the characters. As a result, the editor of the original comic, Soleil Productions, has asked that the cards be placed in another clan. From Thursday August 30, the two characters will leave Junkz and join Sentinel. This change will affect all existing Tessa and Swidz cards. August 31st:Bug: The server have to face a little problem. dont worry, the staff is about to fix the problem. if you have any questions please ask the moderators. August 31st:New characters - You will bleed: Summer nears its end but the war of the clans isn't ready to stop. More likely it's going to become even bloodier with the arrival at GHEIST of the frightening Dr Saw and Bristone, the mysterious double agent. The Sakrohm, in greatest secrecy take in two discrete but determined allies TrinmkkT and Corrina. While Ulu Watu are even cooler with new reinforcements like the sexy Lulabee and crunchy Warren. All these characters are available now in the New Blood, Danger and Cool Attitude packs at the Shop. September September 14th:New Characters: Atmosphere guaranteed: Two wild-child jet-setters make their debut on the Uppers’ scene: crazy and carefree Janine and her mega-rich, notorious friend Sydney. Meanwhile, the Junkz can now rely on Dash the record dealer and Gibson, who’ll do whatever it takes to get a direct hit of DJ Korr's music into his veins. All these characters are available from the shop’s New Blood, Danger and Cool Attitude packs. September 24th:Urban Rivals UK @ MCM London Expo 20th & 21st October 2007: Come and visit Urban Rivals UK at stand 10707 in the TCG area at the MCM London Expo on Saturday 20th and Sunday 21st October 2007. The Expo is situated at Excel Convention Centre in London’s dockland area - http://www.londonexpo.com/travel.shtml Beat Pumpkin and win an Urban Rivals T-shirt! The UK Community Manager Pumpkin will be on the stand ready to take on your challenges, if you can beat him you’ll win an Urban Rivals T-shirt.* *Only one game per player September 28th:New cards - War of the Sexes: New Pussycats turn up in Clint City, with the arrival of Emma, the disconcerting librarian, and Elly Mae, who’s fresh from the sticks but determined to make it big in the city. Meanwhile, the Roots can now count on the wisdom of Shakara, great fakir and sword sallower, while the Junta can put some order in their ranks with the arrival of Dean, a very thorough hairdresser. All these characters are now available in the shop’s Action, New Blood and Cool Attitude packs. October October 10th:Guild Founders: We've added a new feature to the guilds. The creator of each guild will now have Founder status. In addition to normal admin power they will be able to remove other guild admins (demote to normal member status). Also, from now on only they can destroy the guild. We've set the Founder for each guild automatically by the order that people joined the guild (first to join = founder ). Inevitably there are going to be cases where the wrong player has become Founder or the correct player is no longer active etc. Contact us through the normal channels and we'll sort it out. There can be only one Founder but they can retire and pass the mantle to an admin of their choice or have the system automatically pick the next in line. Links to control this are on the My Guild page beside the normal admin commands. Enjoy! October 10th:New features - ELO calculator: We've expanded the ELO rules page so that the instructions are a bit more clear and and added an ELO calculator so you can see what the results of a battle with a particular opponent would be. Have fun. October 11th:New Feature - Round tester: We've been expanding the rules again. There section on Abilities and bonus has been expanded to include more information and also has the round tester. This tool lets you plug in any two characters, set whether any other members of their clan are in the deck and assign an amount of pillz to each and it will tell you the outcome stats of the battle. This can tell you the winner for non random matches or each cards win ratio if random is turned on. October 12th:New cards - Kung Fu! The Fang Pi Clang are back in town and ready for action with Linda, a former stripper turned Thai boxer and Sakazuki, a master sushi chef and a dab hand with the mincer. The amazing Freaks Circus gives a warm welcome to their new performer, Wolfgang. He’s a real one-man band. As for the Junkz, they're getting some unexpected support from Peeler, a celebrity presenter from Radio Clint City. All these characters are available from the shop’s New Blood, Cool Attitude and Packs. October 24th:New - Night Skin for Clint City: Starting now, between 18:00pm and 6:00am at your place, the website will dress in dark. October 24th:New - Private sale from the Collection Pro: You can now sell in private directly from the collection pro. October 26th:Problems with Rescue Clan characters: There's a bug in the implementation of the new cards that can cause the game to freeze when they are played. We know where it is and are fixing the problem but it's best to not put any of the new Rescue clan cards in your deck until we get it sorted out. October 30th:Urban Rivals UK @ London Expo 2007 - Saturday: On a bright Friday morning in a fully laden car, we headed for the Excel Centre deep in the docklands area of London. We were an international team with a couple of French guys from the Paris office, a Canadian, an Englishman and a kind of Australian, it was a true dream team. Excel is a sprawling conference centre sat right on the dockside with easy access via the Docklands Light Railway, or known as “DLR” to the locals. The DLR offered views of the rising metropolis of Canary Wharf and glimpses of the newly named “O2 Arena”(formerly the Millenium Dome). This was about as much sightseeing as our French team were going to manage for the trip. An early start on Saturday morning as we reached the stand at 0900 and watched the early crowds descend on the Expo floor, we soon knew it was going to be a busy day. By midday the queues to get in the place had swelled and snaked around the conference centre and Saturday became a bit of a blur as we handed out flyers and watched the swarms of people. By the end of the first day we’d met a couple of the Urban Rivals UK community and there was rumour that a T-shirt was secured as a prize, although details still remain sketchy, especially from Pumpkin. After pounding the conference floor for 9 hours, we finally trudged off to our accommodation across the city and thought about the next day ahead. October 30th:Urban Rivals UK @ London Expo 2007 - Sunday: Sunday had a calmer feeling and with more UK community members turning up and quite a few new players recruited the day before buzzing around the stand we decided to hold an afternoon tournament. We had some t-shirts, posters and signed artwork for prizes and in true Urban Rivals style everyone that took part would take home a prize. The rules were simple, 3 battles at the player’s choice of room and opponent with battle points being added together for a total score. The competition was close but eventually a winner prevailed, look out for this guy bandidedo from London in England. Special thanks to all Urban Rivals players that turned up and all players that took part in the tournament. Respect to the following and if we missed you, see you next year and maybe across the pond… November November 7th:Today's issue and status now (good!): Hello everyone, First, let us say we are truly sorry about the long downtime this morning that affected Urban Rivals's website. And then sorry again for the game rooms "block" around 13h (paris time) for almost 1h30. We have been doing a huge operation this morning regarding how the market is stored in our system. Now, the market page and market operations are much (much) faster and it should not become a problem again until we have more than a million sales "currents" (now we are around 25k). We plan to revamp the market pages to make navigation faster and easier in the future. Our servers lag has been greatly reduced by this change & many "under the hood" recents optimizations, so now, we should not suffer of very high amount of online players (up to 7k based on our calculations). Wa have also ordered many new servers to keep everything ultra-fast as we receive more and more players (we recently reached 1 million and we are at a rate of 5k new players per day). Finally, we are working on many new features to make the game as perfect as possible. We are working on everything that can make it better: social features, gameplay features, ui improvements... Thanks playing our game. The Staff November 9th:Run for your life: The Rescue Clan continue their struggle to save the city. Hope has returned to Clint City with the arrival of new recruits: the mighty Hax, Steve, the Ace engineer who can fix anything, Anita, head of the emergency care unit and Bobby, the ultra ambitious apprentice Rescue worker. All these characters are available from the Shop’s New Blood and Action packs. November 16th:New feature - Friends Feed! (beta): In a very facebook like spirit (why not!), we have added Friends Feed today! You will now be aware of what's happening in YOUR corner of Clint City. There are some nice little things in this new feature, be sure to discover them all November 23rd:New characters - To the rescue:'''Desperate times, call for desperate measures. Since their arrival in Clint City, the Rescue Clan have saved hundreds of lives, but the violence is on the increase and the clans are as hostile as ever. To tackle this social blight, Kerry, who’s determined to come to the Rescue of the city’s residents, rallies round and arrives in Clint City with her three new recruits: Mark the womanizing doctor, the bounding Lobo and the greedy but extremely warm-hearted Ghoub. All these characters are now available from the shop’s New Blood and Action packs. '''November 24th:RULES OF THE MESSAGE BOARD: (These rules are a translation of the rules posted on the french forum by admin Mac Leod) Read carefully all that is written on this subject, this will clarify most details regarding the message board. November 30th:Changes to Tournaments: There are currently over one million people playing Urban Rivals! As a result, more and more of you are now taking part in the ELO and Daily Tournaments. To increase the fun factor, we’ve decided to introduce some changes that we hope you’ll enjoy. December November 5th:The Urban Rivals Comic: Discover the very first comic strip based on the world of Urban Rivals. Dive into the heart of the Clint City action and follow the adventures of Copper and Sentinel in their fight to protect the city. A new installment will be posted on the website every fortnight. Happy reading! November 9th:The Night of the Monsters: Candy Jack’s sweets are going down a storm with the city’s children and just like Timmy, those who have fallen under the spell of this demonic candy are queuing up to join the Nightmare clan. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the Freaks are wheeling out two new fascinating performers, Esmeralda and Erpeto, while the Uppers welcome the famous reality TV producer, Colin, into their ranks. All these characters are available from the Shop’s New Blood, Danger and Cool Attitude Packs. November 21st:All Out Fighting: After a period of relative calm, signaled by the arrival in town of a clan determined to protect the local residents, the war has kicked off again with renewed vigor and this week there are at least five different clans getting their hands dirty. The Bangers, who welcome B Ball and Blaaster to their ranks, are making the most noise, but the Sentinel with Rick, the Junkz with Onik, the GHEIST with Platinum and the Montana with Edd haven't had their last word either. All these characters are available from the shop’s Action, Cool Attitude, Danger and New Blood packs.